Moonlight Meetings
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: Formerly Something Different... No longer a One Shot! Buffy Xover type thing... Out for a walk, Dean sees something he didn't expect... DeanBuffy SamFaith... has now been rewritten with the help of MoonMemory 1160141
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Moonlight Meetings_

**Summary:** _One Shot. Dean leaves Sam sleeping in a motel room to get some air… he comes across something strange in a cemetery, and finds he can't quite get the image out of his mind… Sort of AU Buffy Xover f_ic

**Disclaimer:** _I own a Winchester shotgun, but I don't own the Winchester boys, nor do I own any part of Buffy_

**Author's Note:** _Ok, I had a few requests to turn this into a story, and since I hit a major writer's block, I figured I'd call in reinforcements in the way of a co-writer who took my main theme and turned it upside down (in a very good way!) and made it sound real! LOL Go check out her other stuff cos it Rocks!_

_**Moon-Memory (#1160141)

* * *

**_

The night was dark, but not cold. A light mist was setting in, causing the moon to bath everything in a smoky blue hue and the fog seeped across the dewed grass silently seeming to ignore the slight wind that whipped through the night. Dean watched the ground as he walked, but kept himself alert. This place didn't feel right, and he would be the worst hunter… probably ever, he guessed, if he was going to forget what he'd grown up with.

The wind abruptly changed directions, and he looked up. _Great_, he thought, _another damn cemetery. How many does this town need?_ It was the third one within seven blocks. Briefly, he thought of his brother, tucked up in bed, dreaming (hopefully). Insomnia was getting to be a real pain. Besides… What. The. Hell. Was there like a sacrifice cult that came through here every month or something? Did they dress up as vamps or something? Was it all fake and Dad was just getting him back for burning the pasta? Was this better then the time he had been forced to dress up as a boy scout and sing? Dean felt himself begin to laugh at the thought, lock up your daughters the dancing Boy Scout cult were coming… Oh god, he was going to die laughing about this one…

"Oh, come on… you are so not gonna insult my family like that!" a girl's voice could be heard from close by. Dean glanced around… at three in the morning, a cemetery was no place for a girl. Dean felt his chest puff out and had the very manly thought of saving her… Idiot.

It only took a moment for him to decide to investigate, easily jumping the fence. It didn't take long to find her, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

She was tiny – she would have hardly reached Dean's shoulders – and she was embroiled in one of the fiercest battles Dean had witnessed… usually, he didn't witness fights, but partook in them personally. SO maybe she didn't need his help, his ego and chest deflated with this thought.

The fight was two on one, odds that Dean didn't like at the best of times, and especially not when it was two men versus one slight girl. He stepped forwards, about to join in and make the fight more even, when the girl took a half-running step, jumped, and kicked one of the two in the chest. He flew back; his fall broken by a headstone behind him.

It was enough to keep all but the strongest men down, but not this guy. He leapt up immediately, and for the first time, Dean got a good look at his face. It was… hideous. There were ridges about his eyes, his mouth pulled up into a snarl. _Whoa_, he thought, taking a half step back again. _That, I was not expecting!_

_What the hell _is_ that!? Why have we not seen this before?!_

The fighters switched sides, and he noticed the second guy was almost identical. _Demons_, he thought automatically, preparing himself to jump in and come to the rescue of the blonde, when a sudden thought struck him. _How… how has she held her own for this long?_

He stood back, watching, an eerie feeling settling at the pit of his stomach. _Perhaps she is one of them…_ he wondered.

"You're not gonna win this time, Slayer!" one of the two hissed, and Dean moved so he could watch as they headed around a crypt. She moved so quickly, bringing a wooden stake around and driving it into the chest of one of the two. He exploded immediately into dust.

_Slayer… When the other hunters had mentioned that word Dean had assumed that was a band…_

Dean watched, soundlessly, seemingly detached from the entire situation. Within minutes, she copied the act, and the second one fell with a snarl of anger. "Not gonna win, eh? Yeah, right!" she laughed, replacing the stake in her belt. She didn't walk away, though. She stood in the same place, crossed her arms, and cocked her head to the side. Her brown hair tumbling towards the ground, it caught on the moonlight and Dean wanted to run his finger through it… to say _Christo_ and _then_ run his fingers through it.

"Ok, I know you're there. You can come out now – the baddies are all gone!" she called out, and Dean froze. A look of irritation crossed her features. "Look, you can either come out, or I can come and get you! There's plenty of Mr. Pointy to go around tonight!"

Mr. pointy? Well… That sounded promising and naughty, but he got the feeling she hadn't meant it like _that_…

Dean shook his head, mentally filing away questions he had to find out – first and foremost what the hell a Slayer was. He watched as the girl looked around, almost confused, before he turned and walked away, following the line of headstones back to the road.

Sammy had better have gotten his damn freaky ass up and been watching porn or seen this crap…

* * *

He was half-way back to his motel when Buffy moved. She'd noticed when the person – _vampire_? _demon_? – was gone, and had waited to see if they'd circle back. She didn't feel like fighting, not really… Tonight had been too close for comfort, all she wanted was to go home, take a shower… And go to sleep for what was left of the night.

Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she headed to where whoever-it-was had been standing, looking for any clue to who it had been. Spike would have left a pile of cigarette butts; Angel would have left his scent, his essence; Willow and Xander wouldn't have hidden… she was fresh out of ideas of who it could have been.

Well, except for the fact the air smelt like smoke and leather and there was a small piece of paper on the ground, she picked it up and scanned it quickly… It was co-ordinates from god knows where for Sunnydale, it was written in harsh writing and signed by someone 'Dad' so Buffy folded it and put it away where it belonged… Back of her mind and the bin.

Too tired to honestly really care any longer, she turned and headed towards home, thoughts of a nice, long, hot shower played through her mind, and she didn't even notice the man out for a walk as she passed him by.

He glanced to the side with amber eyes and smiled softly as she walked past, checking out her backside and shaking his head… Unlocking the door and stepping into her house she stepped in, only to look out and see the mist swirling softly and covering any trace of the bizarre night's events…

She decided to blame Spike for the whole event next time she saw him.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so obviously this has turned into a chapter story - with a new title, and a wonderful co-writer/beta-writer Moon-Memory #1160141 - go check out her stuff it's awesome! And please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Moonlight Meetings_

**Summary:** _No longer a One Shot! LOL!_

_AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement._

_Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith_

**Disclaimer:** _I own a Winchester shotgun, but I don't own the Winchester boys, nor do I own any part of Buffy_

_A/N: Thanks again Moon-Memory!! As always, please review!

* * *

_

Sam woke to an empty room, and a splitting headache. He fumbled around in the dark until he found some aspirin, before lying back on his bed. The daisy pink bed spread made him cringe and had made Dean crack up until he had to hold the door for support, after all pastel pink and green 'just didn't bond' according to Opera. That reminded Sam... _Where the hell was Dean?_ He'd been in the room when Sam had fallen asleep, and for once, Sam's sleep had been dreamless, but now…Now he was worried about his brother. Sunnydale just didn't feel right .Nothing about this job felt right, like the fact they didn't know anything about this job at all. That was usually a big problem.

Sam heard the click of the lock and his hand slid under the bed, grasping the hand of the knife he had recently begun to put there. The cool touch of metal graced his fingertips and he tightened the hold, he heard a distinct tune of ACDC being whistled and, realising it was his brother, his hand slid out of the soft feathered pillow and hard mattress gradually. The door opened, and the light flashed on, blinding Sam.

"Dean! What are you doing? Are you trying to remove my eyes from my skull?" he snapped, shielding his eyes with his arm to hide the light pouring into the otherwise dim, musky room. Dean shrugged in a forced careless manner, not looking at his brother. "What's a Slayer, Sammy? You ever heard of one?"

Sam moved his arm slowly, blinking to let his eyes become adjusted to the light. "It's Sam… And _Slayer_… isn't that a band?" he asked. Dean shot a glare over his shoulder, and Sam raised his hands in defeat. "I've never heard of it, them… whatever," he admitted, "Why? And where did you go, anyway? You didn't blow our hustling money on some small-town, back water band did you?"

Dean sighed, "No _Sammykins_, I did not… And a Slayer not an 'it', Sammy, '_it's'_ a '_her'_. I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep. Found a cemetery, and saw something interesting…."

"Dude, you were _not_ watching two lesbians again were you?"

* * *

"What are you _talking_ about, Buffy? I didn't leave the dorm last night – I've got a test coming up, I was studying." Willow protested. Buffy sighed, stopped for a second to shoot her best friend a glare, and continued her pacing around the room. "Well, _someone, something_ was there last night, and I'm fresh out of clues about who it could have been. I thought maybe… Maybe you and Xander decided to show up anyway… But didn't let me know you were there or something… I don't know, Wil, I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." 

Willow grinned, stretching out on her bed with her legs up in the air swinging as she took in her best friend's tense form and annoyed face. "I couldn't tell… Well, we did have a big graduation last year!" she went silent as a thought struck her, "It couldn't have been… Faith wouldn't have woken up, would she?" Buffy shook her head, sitting down opposite her friend on the bed Indian style as she pulled her blond hair over her shoulder. "I thought of that – even went to visit - but no, she's still in the coma that I put her in…."

Willow bit her lip, knowing how Buffy still felt about that particular incident. Buffy looked down and traced Willow's bed spread absently, pink and green did _not_ go together, and she could almost swear Opera did something on that… "I've got it! There's a new 'Big Bad' in town, and it's doing recon or something…" Buffy trailed off, as Willow shook her head, her bright red hair swinging.

"How many 'Big Bad's' have you fought that haven't tried right from the start to take you out? In fact how many have you met that looked at you _confused_ when you said you were the slayer, even Angel knew who you were… I doubt it'd be doing recon work… Anyway, I've got to go Buffy, I'm showing a new guy around this morning, he's only here for a couple of weeks doing some fill in stuff, and helping out in the library…." Willow climbed off the bed, and grabbed her bag Buffy slid in fount of her and looked at her with slightly panicky blue eyes.

Buffy shook her head denial setting in. "He can't be in the library! Where will we meet Giles?" Willow shrugged, Buffy looked like she wanted to tear her hair out and begin pacing again. "It's been pretty quiet lately, you said so yourself… Maybe we won't need to meet Giles anywhere?" Buffy flopped herself onto her bed, and Willow laughed as she walked out into the hallway… "I'll see you at lunch, Buff… And you gotta stop stressing so much!"

* * *

Dean didn't like the idea. 

His father didn't like the idea.

This was probably why Sam wanted to keep ahead of it, wanted to keep his options open, and so, with this month-or-so long hiatus he was going back to college. Besides, the library was rumoured to have a lot of really old books (_the oldest collection of historical and fantastical literature in a public library_, according to the newspaper article he'd found… He kind of doubted this)… although how he was going to get a hold of them was anyone's idea. He also thought that the motioning of occult books helped out with Dean's opinion a lot… That and the fact that he wasn't moving into a dorm this time… Simply bunking with his family in some house in the outer area of Sunnydale.

He was waiting in the hallway, outside (of all places) the cafeteria, when the redhead girl walked up to him. "Hi! You must be Sam? I'm Willow, I'm meant to be showing you around," she said with a grin. "Oh… ok… I guess…" Sam stammered.

He had forgotten how overwhelming people could be.

"Well, that's obviously the cafeteria, so… do you know where anything is yet?" Willow asked, suddenly becoming nervous in the silence. He really was tall…. And cute… "Uh, no, not really…" Sam replied, "But all I really want to find is the library… it won't take me long to figure out where everything is…."

Willow nodded, and started to lead the way to the library, pointing out rooms and other landmarks along the way. Within minutes they were in the library. "So… Sam… where are you from?" Willow asked. Sam looked at her startled, a flashback of Jess pinned to the ceiling… burning… popped into his head and his eyes took on a glazed haunted look.

"Sam… _Sam!_"

"What?"

"Where was your last college?" Sam relaxed a little – how did you tell someone that you really don't have a home? "Stanford… pre-law, but I'm changing courses…" He trailed off, looking around the library. Everything looked new, books included, so where would these old volumes be? Dammit if he was wrong Dean would be _pissed_… Sam really didn't feel like Nair in the shampoo again…

He suddenly realised that Willow had spoken, "Sorry?" he asked, "I'm in a bit of a world of my own…." Willow laughed, "So I noticed, that's okay… It happens to me all the time! I asked what course you're changing to…."

Sam nodded, "Uh, Psych, actually; well, sort of. Paranormal investigations, and the like, what people can come up with to explain things they don't want to face…."

Willow nodded, but inside she wondered if Giles had moved all the books depicting _actual_ demons. Belatedly she realised that Sam had continued to speak, "… this place has the oldest collection of paranormal books?" Willow shook her head, "What did you say?" she asked, rather abruptly. Sam grinned, "I asked if it was true that this place has the oldest collection of paranormal books?"

Willow laughed, nervously, "I… well… that is… I'm not sure… I'm not really into that sort of thing," she lied.

Sam nodded, "Right… Sorry. I should have figured." He laughed, half turning away. Willow jumped nervously, "Hey!" Sam turned back, and Willow continued, "I mean, you haven't even seen the rest of the school yet, and, well, it's my job to show you around, and I'm babbling, and you must really think I'm an idiot…" she trailed off. She looked so like a little girl trying to show an older sibling she was cool - Sam was having a flashback to Sammy talking to Dean saying that he could kill that demon and tie his shoelace too!

Sam laughed, "Hey, it's ok. Just, I only really need to know where the library is, where my class is, and the cafeteria…." Willow nodded, and started to back out of the doorway… "Well, you know where it all is…" she paused, and glanced at her watch, "Hey, look, it's almost lunchtime… How about you come have lunch with me and my friends? I mean, you're only new and stuff… you don't have to, if you don't want to…" she trailed off.

Sam laughed, "Ok."

Willow looked up, "Ok? Oh, _ok_! Umm, sure, ok… let's go?" she added lamely.

Sam laughed and shook his head as he followed her, how was he going to explain this to Dean… He was in trouble…

* * *

_A/N: Ok... first chapter down... thanks, as always, to Moon-Memory for co-writing/beta-ing this for me! Keep those reviews coming in, and we'll have more of this to share..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Moonlight Meetings_

**Summary:** _AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement._

_Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith_

**Disclaimer:** I_ own a Winchester shotgun, but I don't own the Winchester boys, nor do I own any part of Buffy_

**A/N:** _Thanks to my wonderful beta/co-writer Moon-Memory (she says she's only a beta, but she adds so much to this story). Rock on Electricity (if you remember Sarah's quote over msn lol).

* * *

_

The boxing bag flew back with considerable force, and Buffy grimaced, reminding herself that she was in a public gym. Someone of her build hitting the bag like that was sure to draw attention. Just a couple more hits later, using barely any of her strength. All this just to prove to the other patrons of the Sunnydale Gymnasium she was merely a weak little girl pretending to throw some punches, Buffy shook her head slowly in frustration.

There was little to nothing happening during patrols. She couldn't use the library's back room as a training room because of the new guy at the university, who she had yet to meet thanks to conflicting class schedules, was always in the library… Basically she was getting very tightly wound, with no way to relieve her frustrations, well any way that didn't involve what would probably be a broken bed. She picked up her towel, grabbed her drink bottle, only to be pushed to the side rather rudely.

"Hey!" She started, indignantly. The guy dropped a small duffle bag on the bench, glancing over his shoulder. "You're finished?" He asked, though it came across as more of command than anything. Buffy flipped the end of the towel over her shoulder, and crossed her arms. "No, actually…" She began, but the guy cut her off.

"You are now, Princess. I've been waiting close to half an hour for a bag… And I'm not waiting any longer without a good reason…" He said, casually shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it on the top of the bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he swung at the bag. Even though he seemed like a total jerk, Buffy couldn't help but admire his technique.

"You got… Military training or something?" She asked, edging closer to the bag, checking to see if there was a name or something else she could ID the guy with.

"Nope," he said, between punches. "My Dad was… Big, on self-defence…. As well as hunting, carting around bodies gives you a great body."

"I can tell." Buffy muttered as he used his shirt to wipe his forehead with the white cotton, she had to admit the boy was damn fine and she wondered if it was only his ego that was big.

Then figured it probably was.

He turned the other way, moving silently around the bag, and Buffy took the chance to kneel near the guy's bag. The jacket… Black leather, with a faintly smoky scent, as though it (and its owner) had spent a lot of time in bars and fires. Maybe he was a pyromaniac. There was something familiar about it, but Buffy was too annoyed about loosing her turn at the punching bag to worry about things that seemed familiar.

The duffle bag was open, and Buffy leaned over far enough to see just inside. The top book made her start with surprise – _Aztecan Rites and Ceremonies_. She glanced over her shoulder at the guy. He didn't _seem_ like a demon… yet she, of all people, knew that appearances could be deceiving. The smell of leather and smoke… Maybe he was a satanic pyromaniac… A virgin sacrificing satanic pyromaniac.

Good thing she wasn't one of those…

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, turning back around. Buffy jumped, but mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to be caught snooping. "Uh… I dropped my cross," she said quickly, thanking God that she'd taken it off. She stood quickly, bringing it out. "See?" she added, dangling it in front of his face. The guy grunted, or something to that effect.

"So… I couldn't help but notice… Aztecan history?" Buffy started, as the guy started to bash the bag again. Without pausing, he replied, "Yeah… I'm a teacher…."

Buffy stared at the guys back in astonishment – he really didn't look like any teacher's she'd met before. "A teacher, huh? Where do you teach? I mean, Sunnydale High hasn't been rebuilt yet…" she trailed off, so obviously fishing for questions that it almost embarrassed her. Almost.

"I'm a sub teacher – starting at the College this afternoon… And if you don't mind, I'd like to lose a little stress before then… Those college know-it-all kids can be real bitches…" he finished with a final heavy swing at the bag. He turned to get a better look at the girl – barely out of high school by the way she was acting. There was something familiar about her though… "Do I know you? Have we ever met before?" He puzzled.

Buffy shook her head quickly. "No. I'd remember…"

"Of course you would; don't know many people who don't."

"Right… I'd better be going I guess… Bye," Buffy called as she practically ran from the room. Why did he make her feel so nervous? Sure… He was cute. But no cute guy had ever made her feel nervous before… Not even Angel.

Dean watched as the girl left the room, admiring a certain part of her anatomy as she walked. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere… Or had seen her at least. But where? His thoughts wandered for a few moments, until he realised that someone else could be planning to take over the punching bag in a similar way to what he'd done. There was this little guy eyeing him and the bag up, not that Dean was worried because he could totally take him…

And he was so being paranoid.

Turning back to the bag, he shook his head ruefully. She looked like the sort of girl he'd usually try to pick up… But she was… Troubled. _Great_, he thought, _now I'm turning into an emotional girl mess. It's bad enough it's happening to Sammy!_ He tried to forget about the girl. About his brother (who he totally blamed for this whole stupid mess), he even tried to forget about his dad as he continued to swing at the bag. He wasn't looking forwards to that afternoon, when he'd have to deal with a bunch of upstarts who thought they were better than other people because they were going to College. 

Briefly, he wondered what they'd think if they knew that their 'teacher' hadn't even finished high school!

* * *

Sam wandered through the stacks of the library, purposely avoiding Willow and the others… But trying to look as though he wasn't. Every damn book in the library so far was new, or at the least, too new to be what he was looking for. He rounded another corner, only to run smack bang into what was possibly the shortest female he'd seen in his life. She was tiny, but the look on her face was enough to split stones.

"Sorry," Sam backing up a step. "I didn't see you…"

The blonde grimaced, "Yeah, I've heard that before…." She looked up at him before continuing, "Do I know you? You look really familiar…."

Sam shook his head, "No, I don't think so… Sam Winchester," he added, holding out his hand. The girl took it with a smile, "Buffy Summers. I guess you're the new guy Willow was telling me about… She was right, you are cute!"

"Um, thanks?" Sam couldn't help the slight blush that started. So this was the always-absent Buffy? The redhead was sweet, but he knew that if he looked at her wrong, her boyfriend Oz would be there in moments….

And he was supposed to act stupid enough not to know that Oz was a werewolf, a fact he conveniently forgot to tell Dean. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Giles around by any chance?" Buffy asked, frowning when Sam shook his head.

"Great," She muttered. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Sam… I'll see you at lunch, probably… Who knows, I might actually get time to eat something today…." She turned to walk away, but Sam stopped her.

"Hey, Buffy… I'm trying to find these books for one of my classes, but they don't seem to be in here anywhere…"

Buffy looked at his class list and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You take Ancient and Mythological History?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah… should I be worried about that class?" Buffy laughed.

"It's only a small class. It's not compulsory for any subject except for your major in psych, so not very many people take it, especially around here." Sam was left puzzling over that strange comment, but Buffy continued, "I met the teacher… Sorry, the _sub-_teacher for that class today. That's why it was so late in being offered – they didn't have a teacher for it. He seems like a bit of a, well, a bastard!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I have a brother who can come across like that sometimes!"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm not sure how the class will go, but these books… I think Giles has them locked away somewhere. Just ask him when you see him, it'll be alright!"

'Yeah, ok… thanks… I'll see you at lunch," Sam grinned. Buffy smiled up at him, and turned around, heading towards the back of the library. Sam watched her go, and started to head towards the hallway, before realising that she hadn't actually left the library. Shrugging, he glanced at his watch and headed towards his class. He laughed softly to himself – who'd really have thought that he'd be saying that again?

* * *

"I'm getting worried Giles," Willow complained. "He asked me a couple of times about 'old books', and now Buffy says he's taking the class where the 'old books' are needed… There's something not… Not right about him!" Giles looked at Willow over the top of his glasses. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions… it could just be that the young man is interested in psychological disorders. Or that he wants to do extra credit assignments, I remember you used to do them before you became friends with Buffy." he started, but it was Buffy who cut him off this time.

"Most psychological disorders covered in that particular class are actual things – ghosts, poltergeists, Aztecan Gods and Godesses… they're all actual beings diagnosed as psychological disorders! Plus I am not a bad influence on my friends!" Buffy finished. Willow and Giles stared at her dumbfounded; it was Xander who spoke up. "Wow, Buf… you learned some big words in there!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't trust him any more than Willow does," Buffy clarified, rolling her eyes. Giles placed the book he was skimming down on the tabletop.

"Well… he is very efficient in the stacks… I've never had an assistant so helpful before…" He paused, the seemingly always present cup of tea half-way to his mouth, "Actually, I don't recall ever having an assistant…."

"So, what do we do?" asked Xander with a shrug. Willow looked down. "Well, we can't just stop hanging out with him… I mean, he is a really nice guy." Xander and Oz nodded in agreement, but Buffy sighed. "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. Remember what happened last time we let someone else get involved in the group?"

They all nodded, and Giles spoke up, "Perhaps he can take care of himself better than other's can… Either way, you're going to have to make do at the moment; he's only going to be here for a month or two…. I don't think we're going to have to stop another apocalypse in the meantime." Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste, "If you just jinxed us, Giles, I swear I'm not going to let you be my Watcher ever again!"

* * *

**A/N:** _As always, please review! Next chapter coming shortly!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Moonlight Meetings

**Summary:** AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement.

Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own the 1st season, I did own a Winchester shotgun (Man, I didn't want to sell it, but life goes on…), but not the Winchester boys… I can pray though!

**A/N:** As usual, thanks to Moon-Memory for editing this chapter for me! The Aztec facts included are from Wikipedia (which means that they're true, so far as we know!)

* * *

Dean stood watching as the few teenagers filed into the classroom. He sighed, shaking his head, then wincing at the effect that had on the back of his neck. The boxing session that morning hadn't been anywhere near enough tension relief, he really need to hustle… Or find a cute blond.

There were one or two good looking girls walking through the door, and Dean absently gave them a grin. Ok, so he was distracted by the whole idea of actually, sort of, teaching a class. But he could sure as hell still acknowledge a pretty face when he saw it, and boy was he seeing it.

There were only a couple of minutes until the class started, so he turned and pulled down the projector screen. Hopefully, he thought wryly, this slideshow would scare most of the students into never coming back. College bitches.

He looked up as two girls walked into the room, "You two – hit the lights before you take your seats," he stated, noticing as the redhead of the pair jumped. The other one, a blonde, looked awfully familiar, and it didn't take long to place her as the blonde from the gym earlier that morning. _Great_, he thought with a glance towards the heavens, _now I have sarcasm to deal with as well… Why do you hate me so? Demons? fine. Vampires? Toast. PSMing college chicks? Hell no!_

He glanced around the class, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blonde took her seat while the redhead found the lights. The blonde sat down next to a _very_ familiar face – Sammy! What was _he_ doing in this class? It had been Sammy who'd said he wanted a short break from anything paranormal, and so Dean had figured that this was the safest class to sub in… The least likely for Sammy to find out about….

It was so like his brother to unconsciously be a little… Difficult…

Thankfully, Sammy didn't look up until after the lights were off. Dean guessed that his brother would recognise his voice, but figured he'd continue as planned instead of taking the coward's way out and exiting the building. God, he'd never live it down if Sammy caught him running through the nearest exit!

It would be worse then ripping a beer bottle from his hand or having his ape collection replaced with Whitney Houston, Cher and newest 'hits' of Madonna.

He took a deep, deep breath, switching the slideshow on. It had taken him almost half the night before to figure out how the damn thing actually worked, but once he'd understood it, he'd spent the other half of the night fiddling with it. Damn, it was addictive.

The screen flickered into life with pictures of Aztecan artefacts, plus the supposed ways they were implemented. Of course, there were several that Dean and Sam knew different about, but it was 'common knowledge' to the modern world that only few of the known Aztecan artefacts were torture devices.

Most of the students sat quietly through the first bit of the slideshow, but when it turned gruesome a.k.a pictures of sacrifices, actual remains of the sacrificed slaves, the tools of the trade, a lot turned away. Several went as far as making gagging noises, and one girl… One of the pretty ones he'd smiled at, he realised… Actually went as far as running from the room, her hand clasped firmly over her mouth!

Talk about a lightweight.

The slideshow finished with depictions of the Gods, many of which were very true to form. Still in the dark, Dean turned off the music he'd found to accompany the slideshow, but left the images flicking through. He could barely make out Sammy's head above the others near the back of the room, and knew that he was about to be found out.

"The Aztecs were considered highly advanced for the era in which they lived. Yet most of their rituals and traditions were based on common fears of the unknown." Dean started. He could see Sammy's outline perk up a little at the sound of his voice, but he continued, his voice surprisingly stronger than he thought it would have been.

In actual fact, by the time he moved to switch on the lights again, he wasn't even worried about the fact his brother was in 'his' class. He went with the flow, throwing in the textbook facts along with the lesser-known facts that only hunters really knew. But the one thing he couldn't block out was the gaze of the blonde girl.

He made himself comfortable by leaning against the edge of the desk, his hand spread out flat upon the desk and his legs flat out as he had a cocky grin on his face.

He wondered hopefully if he could make someone scream or cry.

"Self-sacrifice was also quite common; people would offer maguey thorns, tainted with their own blood, and Maya kings would offer blood from their tongue, ear lobes, or their penis. Blood held a central place in Mesoamerican cultures; in one of the creation myths, Quetzalcoatl would offer blood extracted from a wound in his own penis to give life to humanity…"

The sounds of the class squirming in their seats brought a slight smile to his face, he continued on trying to find a way to top that. "In Aztec mythology, the Cihuateteo were the spirits of human women who died in childbirth. Childbirth was considered a form of battle, and its victims were honoured as fallen warriors. Their physical remains were thought to strengthen soldiers in battle while their spirits became the much-feared Cihuateteo who accompanied the setting sun in the west. They also haunted crossroads at night, stealing children and causing sicknesses, especially seizures and madness, and seducing men to sexual misbehaviour. I suppose they were similar to the White Women in modern day society."

Dean silently heard a voice going 'your mommy doesn't love you'… A particularly favoured chant he had been teased with when he was younger, and then he thought of having a mother like Constance Welsh. Dean still got cold chills as he thought of the damage to his car; he was so sure there had been a dent on his baby after that evil bitch.

* * *

Sam had walked into the classroom, feeling a little apprehensive. It was the only class he had that he was sharing with Willow and Buffy, he was getting the feeling that they were keeping an eye on him. Considering that neither had mentioned before lunch that they were taking the class. It would have been a worse feeling, but he and Dean still didn't even know what job they were meant to be doing. They had their co-ordinates, but there were that many strange happenings in the town it was a little confusing. The night before, they'd figured their father wouldn't have sent them here for the small stuff, but for something bigger. The problem was that nothing seemed to fit any pattern. Werewolves, vampires and demons just seemed to be random sights around the town.

The teacher had been standing with his back to the class, fiddling with something, and something in the way he was standing made Sam think that maybe he was familiar. He shrugged it off, telling himself that he was imaging things… That he was too unused to having time off from the job to be able to look at people normally, plus he was really feeling like he needed a mixture of hunting and normal. Maybe he was imagining a balance.

Willow and Buffy walked into the classroom at the same time; walking with the same feet… It was kind of creepy, like those kids that the White Woman had that linked hands… It made Sam still shiver when he thought about it. The teacher snapped at Willow to turn off the lights, Sam wouldn't have called it asking; in fact he was beginning to wonder about this teacher. Sam then motioned getting the girls' attention to where he was sitting.

Sam kept his eyes on Buffy as she walked up the stairs towards him, looking for anything in her body language that might explain he funny feeling he was getting about her. Moments later, the room fell into darkness, and Willow joined the two. "Told you he was a bastard!" Laughed Buffy quietly. Sam nodded in agreement, and settled back as the slideshow began to play.

It was during some of the pictures that first started make him question his sanity as he started to realise who the teacher was, and why he seemed so familiar… Some of those images could only be found on his laptop…. So when the 'teacher' began to speak, he sat up straighter to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It was Dean!

"Uh, Buffy," Sam whispered as the lights switched back on. "You're not going to believe this…"

Buffy looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah? Try me." Sam shook his head, "You remember when I said I had a brother who came across as a bit of a bastard sometimes?" Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I remember. You said something at lunch about you two staying in a place near the edge of town."

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah… That teacher… That's my brother…" The look on the blonde girl's face would have been comical in any other situation, but as it was, Sam felt a little guilty about making her feel so bad. But, he rationalised, he hadn't actually known what Dean had been planning to do with his time off.

Oh, Nair was going to have nothing on what Sammy (Sam) Winchester was planning to do to his bastard of a brother.

* * *

_The graveyard was dark, but there was enough light to see, strangely. The moon and stars were invisible, as if someone had snatched them from the sky so she wouldn't be able to see where she was going… Or where she had come from. The dark haired girl walked forwards, trying to figure out why she was there. A thought occurred to her, and she stopped. What was the point in trying to work out why she was in a graveyard, when she didn't even know who she was?_

_She turned and looked behind her, searching for clues she may have left behind. She turned and screamed as she saw a face, it was grotesque and mutated. Skin was wrinkling and the teeth were sharp and pointy pulled into what she thought might have been a smile. She screamed and moved back, tethering on the edge of a grave before falling in and having a few clumps of dirt falling into her mouth and she coughed and gagged. Realising if she didn't get out soon she would be trapped, she scrambled up the damp and musky dirt walls only to find the nightmarish monster was gone. _

_She shuddered and took a few steps away from the dark prison cell, brushing off the dirt as she went and almost running smack bang into a person standing in front of her. She glanced up, her face going pale, before a hand seemed to drop out of the sky and stop inches from her chest. Glancing down, she saw the wooden end of a stake protruding from her chest, and she knew that was it, the end._

_But then the landscape changed, and she was standing on top of a building. The same figure was in front of her, only she wasn't holding a stake this time. She was holding a knife, a wicked-looking silver blade. The figure (the girl), she supposed, stepped forwards and slid the killing end into her stomach. She stepped, staggered, back, and barely asked the one question she'd been dying to all along… "Why?" _

_The girl, and now she was in the light it was easy to see she was a slight blonde girl, someone she knew but couldn't place… "Because it's almost time for you to wake up… Think of this a wake up call."

* * *

_

Dr. Jackson stood looking at the signals on the machines, the beeps and blips that most people couldn't even figure out. They appeared to be back to normal, but how could anyone be sure of that now? Perhaps it was the poor girl's 'last wind', and she'd soon drift away? Perhaps it meant she was recovering… as unlikely as that seemed. The girl had been a fighter for almost all the time she had been within the walls of the hospital, one of the few patients whose room was completely bare of any well-wishers and signs of love. And at the age of 45 with no family and very few friends he could sympathise, even if she was years younger and of unknown background.

The nurses had alerted him of the girl's condition not five minutes before. This being the first sign of life the brunette had showed since she'd come under his care some months ago, being found in the back of a truck of all places. It was surprising. But not alarming, for the machines to behave so erratically, mirroring the girl's vital signs. He supposed the girl had had some fight in her when she was… Conscious, he supplemented with a grimace. After all, she was still technically alive. It was only fitting that she goes down with a last fight. So he waited to see how long it would take for her to die. He figured it was only right that someone be there with her when the time came.

Three hours later, he supposed that perhaps she wasn't going to pass on after all. Her signs were getting stronger, and he had a reason to suspect that she would survive without the life support. Best to be careful though, he thought, and walked silently from the room. In her coma, Faith stirred, and smiled.

_It was time to wake up.

* * *

_

**A/N:** As always, please review and let us know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I write, the faster I get this to Moon-Memory for her input, and the faster you get a shot of fiction!


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

** Moonlight Meetings 

**Summary:** AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement.

_Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I own the 1st season, I did own a Winchester shotgun (Man, I didn't want to sell it, but life goes on…), but not the Winchester boys… I can pray though!_

* * *

Sammy hadn't moved from his seat near the window. Nor had he said anything, the blissful silence was almost more then Dean could take. This gift which Sam blessed him with meant he could work on notes for his next class in relative peace and quiet, he shivered deciding there was something just _so_ wrong with that picture. Dean finally put down the book he was thumbing through and looked at his brother. "Are you gonna say it…Or are we just going to keep it all inside Sammy?"

Sammy glanced over his shoulder, looking lifeless while he did so… Like a doll, Dean almost snorted at Sam being a pretty doll. "Say what, Dean?" At this Dean shrugged, lifting his hands in exasperation.

"I don't know – whatever it is that you've been dying to say all night?" Sammy shook his head, giving look #3- _My brother is a wackjob HOW do I put up with him?_

"Nope. Haven't been dying to say anything at all… you must be thinking of one of your other students. _Sir_."

Dean grinned suddenly, "Huh… That's why EmoSAm has come out to paint his toenails!" Sam turned around and looked at his brother, trying to figure out what possible demon could stand Dean long enough to remain in control for this long.

"What!?" Dean crossed his arms, and leant back on the chair. "The first mention of the thing that you obviously weren't going to mention! I can read you Sammy… I know how you think!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. It was obviously going to be a long night. "Uh huh… R-i-g-h-t… So, let me see if I got this straight… I made the first mention of the thing that you believe I wasn't going to mention at all… And by saying I made the first mention… I am therefore going to mention it again… All of this is going on even though I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Dean grinned, "Yep," he nodded. "You mentioned it first."

Sam stood up slowly. It was long past dark outside, and this town still gave Sam the creeps, it had a perpetual twilight fog that hung like a curtain over gravestones and twisted under his hoodies giving him the chills. The couple of times they'd gone exploring after dark had led to encounters with countless demons, two werewolves, a small coven of what appeared to be witches… And they'd even noticed a small band of men dressed in what appeared to be army-issue camouflage, Dean now calls them Rabbid Hunter ad his band of wackjob men. It was so unlike their father to send them somewhere where they had no specific target, or so many that had no real reason to be there, plus his _brother_ was teaching him...

Sam wanted to cry…

So he went into little brother mode.

He turned to face Dean, half-amused by the look on his brother's face, but trying not to let it show, "Really, Dean… I thought you'd be more comfortable with the thought of one of your _students_ having a crush on you!"

The look on his brother's face was more then worth it, Sam thought with a laugh, as the chair Dean was sitting on suddenly collapsed.

"What? Who? What happened to my chair?" he added, noticing for the first time that he was sitting amidst the rubble that was once his chair. Sam couldn't help it – he practically doubled over laughing. Dean's shocked expression changed slowly into a glare as he climbed to his feet, determined not to rub his backside. "I thought you said you wanted time away from Supernatural stuff – why are you taking a history course?"

Sam was still laughing so hard he had to sit down on the other (stable) chair. "It's a pre-requisite for the course I'm doing… A psych course you jerk! I just want to know how anyone ever considered _you_ as a teacher?" Dean looked offended; he even managed to straighten himself to his full 6'1" before answering,

"I'll have you know I look very convincing sometimes… It just so happens that I had a mail-away diploma sent to me not too long ago, for emergencies and stuff."

Sam nodded, still trying to hold back laughs. Dean continued with a smirk, "And just because you're related to your teacher doesn't mean you'll get away with not doing your assignments!" The look of shock on Sammy's face was worth any discomfort he'd felt earlier – never in a million years had Sam thought he'd hear Dean say that. Besides, Dean thought with a smile, he already had a plan in the works to get the better of the blonde girl he'd stolen the punching bag from!

* * *

Buffy walked between the headstones, senses alert. Behind her, a fair way back (for their own safety, truth be told) Willow and Xander walked side-by-side. Willow held what appeared to be a shotgun, and Xander carried a bag of chips. "It's not his fault!" Willow said quietly. Xander nodded, "Uh huh. I still don't get it, Wil… It's almost as though he leaves the gate open on purpose!"

Willow shook her head. "It wasn't him actually this time-" Her voice traled off as the night swallowed up her words, yet they also seemed to hang in the air between them.

Xander laughed, "Really? Like I'm supposed to believe that? Who was it then Willow… You?" One look at the red-head's face and Xander knew he'd actually stumbled upon the truth. "Willow, you didn't!"

Willow blushed. "Not on purpose! He looked like he was asleep, then I needed one of the books out of the cupboard in the back of the room! I went in, and when I came back out again… He was gone! I know I sound like a really bad mother here but I was only gone for 3 seconds!"

Xander shook his head, this could only happen to him… "He could've come at you! It could be _you_ we're trying to track down tonight!" Willow shook her head.

"He's had the chance to do that before Xan, and he didn't then. He knows me no matter what form he's in!"

Ahead of the quarrelling pair, Buffy suppressed a scowl. She really did care about her friends, but they had to track down Oz before he did irreparable damage to some poor unsuspecting person. Or soul. Either was bad.

_He had to pick this cemetery_, Buffy thought with a grimace, noticing for the first time that they were at the 'beachside cemetery', meaning it had a kick-ass river leading off the ocean flow through the far side boundary. _If he's gone swimming, then we may not find him til the next full moon and he get's back from somewhere like New England!_

Coming up to where the ground started to slope downwards, Buffy thought she heard something… Someone… Crying, or maybe even wailing. It was unearthly and cold, making her hug herself to keep warm as her life felt like it was being sucked out of her. She turned to check her friends, Willow and Xander were nose-to-nose in an almost silent argument.

Making a quick decision, she turned off the path and glanced down towards the river. Five or six women stood waist-deep in the running water, fighting the currents, each holding a baby. As she watched, horror-struck, as the women kissed the forehead of their children, before pushing them under the water and holding them there.

Buffy flew into action, sliding the last part of the way down the hill, hurdling the makeshift fence, and jumping in. Strangely enough, the water was as cold as ice… Her legs suddenly felt like they were being stabbed with razor-sharp knives. She reached the first two of the women, and shoved them onto the bank. She followed suit with the next two, but the two after that were too far out for Buffy to get in front of. Instead, she grabbed them by the backs of their shirts and hauled them out.

"What do you think you're doing?" one woman screamed at Buffy; her child was still alive by the desperate shriek coming out of it's mouth.

"Tlaloc needs this sacrifice to bless our lands!" added another. Buffy stood watching, mouth agape, as each of the women gathered their children and started towards the water again.

"Are you all insane? What is this? Who is Tlaloc?"

One woman, a short brunette with bright blue eyes looked at Buffy as though the Slayer was the one gone mad. "Tlaloc is the God we serve. He is the God of rain and fertility! You don't understand - He will not bless my husband and I with another child unless we make a great sacrifice!"

Buffy looked the woman in the eye, "No, what I don't understand is how you can be so stupid!" With that, Buffy backhanded the woman with all her strength.

Four of the other's grabbed their children and ran, apparently even their belief in this God was not enough to keep the fear bodily harm from causing a reaction. By the time Buffy realised that only four had run, she was too late to stop the last woman from running back into the river with her child. She dove in after the woman, reaching around her for the child, but came up with nothing but water in her hands. The woman grinned at Buffy smugly.

"My sacrifice has been made – you're too late to sabotage it now." Buffy shook her head sadly, feeling the burden of the child's death as if it had been her own. "You don't deserve to be a mother." Buffy hissed softly, before knocking the woman out in the icy running water.

She dragged both unconscious women up the bank to where Willow and Xander stood, still embroiled in their argument. "Hey guys! Little help?" she called out, only to see both jump with fright.

The woman was placed on the ground and Buffy stood over her, watching her come back to life and scramble up, looking around and calling out a random name. She seemed oblivious to Buffy as she looked out into the river and broke down into tears, suddenly scrambling up and running away, her footprints lasting only a second in the mud as her dress fluttered.

Hopefully, after yelling at her for knocking out regular people, Giles could help to unravel the mystery behind it all. _Seriously_, Buffy thought to herself, _sane people don't just up and decide to drown their kids!_

The strange-looking person, creature was probably more fitting, watched from the shadows of the riverbank. The blonde must be the one he was warned about, he decided with a grin as his inhuman teeth flashing in the pale light. She would have to be the first to go, then he could bring back his people.

He had spent too many years in hiding, too many years pretending to adopt new customs, waiting for the opportune moment… The ultimate power to be at his disposal… To bring back his Gods, his beliefs.

He began to laugh softly, darkly, as he plotted the demise of the town, thought of the blood that would flow through his hands and onto the street. The chaos he would leave in his wake.

It was because of the laughing that he didn't hear the growls creeping up behind him, until he felt the hot breath against the back of his neck. He turned around slowly, only to find himself face-to-face with a werewolf. He began to scrabble up and fumbled for his silver knife as Oz launched himself at the unknown creature who smelt of death and danger.

As they walked away, Willow could have sworn that she heard shrieks in the distance, and she paused briefly, trying to hear more. Xander and Buffy stopped, "Are you ok, Willow? We'll come back out after we've got these idiots figured out. Plan of attack, method, you know the usual… That ok with you?" Buffy grinned, Willow nodded slowly, pausing for another second in consideration. "Yeah, that's fine. Let's get going."

From his new vantage point, which was up a rather tall tree, the creature tried to keep an eye on the werewolf below him, while also on the group walking away at the same time. All it did was confuse him, making him dizzy and he didn't want to be dizzy when there was a werewolf circling below him. "Tlaloc will be most gracious when he is returned to his rightful power!" he said softly, and suddenly realised the height of the tree he'd chosen. "I have always hated heights!" He moaned. "I gotta get down!"

* * *

_A/N: As always please read and review! _


	6. Chapter 5

Title: **Moonlight Meetings**

Summary: _AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement._

_Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith_

Disclaimer: _Nope, I own the 1st season on DVD, I did own a Winchester shotgun (Man, I didn't want to sell it, but life goes on…), but not the Winchester boys… I can pray though!_

* * *

The lights flickered as the beeps sounded irregular again. Dr. Jackson stood with his clipboard in hand, waiting to see if there would be another flash of brain activity. _If_ it happened it would be the third within 24 hours. That in itself was nothing short of a miracle, for a girl they'd almost pronounced brain dead several months earlier. Only a sizeable donation which Jackson had managed to trace back to the past Mayor's office, had been the incentive to keep her on life support. 

Instead of the machines going haywire however, they continued to beep in the irregularly, irregular for a coma patient at least. Jackson frowned moving closer to the girl. He checked her vitals again, realising that the small sound coming from her throat was the sound of her choking on the tube, the one they'd replaced after her last bout of mental activity. He quickly removed it before turning back to the girl.

He leaned closer, close enough to make sure there was no doubt that she was coming to, when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat. He glanced up only to find the girl looking at him. Her eyes were cold he noticed, not 'without feeling' cold, but as though she knew what she was doing. She tightened her already strong grip as his eyes began to cloud. _At least,_ he thought feebly, _he wasn't one of the younger doctors who had a family_.

Faith kept her hold until she was sure the doctor, she assumed he was a doctor since from the bare look of the room, and the presence of the machines, that she was in a hospital, was unconscious. She figured he probably would have ended up dying someday anyway. She'd always hated hospitals; doctors sticking her with needles, looking at her with pity in their eyes. She didn't need, or want, their pity. Glancing around she noticed the drip still in her arm, that at the very least had to go. But she figured it was best to wait til she was standing, since the machine would flat line as soon as she pulled it out.

She climbed out of the bed slowly, making sure she was steady before letting go of the side railing. She reached down and pulled the doctor's white jacked off, along with his stethoscope; she took a breath, and bit the tip of her lip before jerking roughly on the drip. The needle came out of her arm with little resistance, and she grimaced against the sting. She donned the white jacket, looping the stethoscope around her neck, just to give a little disguise before taking off out of the room.

_There weren't so many places to go to in this town,_ she thought numbly. _She couldn't even remember her full name._ She only knew her first name was Faith because she'd glanced at the folder the doctor had been holding when he fell. Her surname had been hidden under his arm and she'd been in too much of a rush to get out of there to look. How she remembered the town though, she didn't know and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She knew one thing for certain though. She needed to get out of the hospital gown she was wearing, lose the white jacket then find somewhere to stay. There wasn't much she could remember, but there was a face burned into her memory. A dark blonde girl no taller than herself, she was fairly sure the blonde girl was the reason Faith was in the situation she was in.

Thankfully, it was dark, and the shop fronts were quiet. Not for long though, as a window shattered, breaking the silence of the early morning. When Faith emerged from the shop, automatically looking for any sign of the cops, she was wearing something much more comfortable. Black slacks, sitting low on her hips, a red tank top, a tight-fitting black leather jacket to top it off. She'd grabbed a pair black boots, thankful they were the right size, and ran out the back door just as the cops pulled up out the front.

Faith ran. She kept stealing glances over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, so it was for that, pretty much for that, reason she didn't see the guy til she barrelled him over.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he started climbing to his feet, rubbing his backside where it'd connected with the pavement. "Why the hurry?" As police sirens sounded close by and Faith attempted climb to her feet too quickly, he knew he had his answer. "I'm not gonna ask," he said softly, mostly to himself.

"I wouldn't answer anyway," spoke up Faith.

As the cops turned the corner, Faith knew they'd catch her if she ran. Instead she grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a bit hard to do that since he was so tall she had to pull his head down to hers, yet even then she was still standing on tiptoe. The guy seemed shocked for a moment, but even Faith had to admit that it wasn't everyday a girl grabbed a stranger on the street and kissed him. The police car slowed down as it passed them, but didn't stop. They were looking for a runner… Not a couple making out.

As soon as the car had disappeared around the corner, Faith pushed the guy away from her and went to run off.

"Hey!" The Guy said quickly, grabbing her arm. "If they're after you won't they notice if they see you by yourself now? Where you going, anyway?"

Faith glanced in the direction that the police car had gone. He did have a point. "I'm… I don't actually know," Faith admitted. "I don't have anywhere to crash." The Guy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"My brother's already gonna kill me for leaving when he was asleep, so why not give him another reason? You can crash at our place. There's a spare room and don't worry, we aren't like murderers or anything."

Faith nodded. She didn't know the guy from a bar of soap, but he was cute, and he seemed nice enough. Besides, she knew she could take care of herself if it turned out that her gut instinct was wrong. "Right…" she said after a moment. "But how do you know that I'm not?"

The Guy laughed. "Well, I'd say that you don't look the type, but I've seen too much crazy shit to believe that." Faith forced a laugh, thinking of the doctor at the hospital.

"Fair enough," She said, trying to hold a grin in place. "I'm Faith." The Guy held out a hand. "I'm Sam."

* * *

_The cemetery was dark, but Dean walked through it as though this wasn't a crazy-assed town where there seemed to be more demons than he'd thought still existed. He wasn't carrying any weapons (strange as that was for someone who slept with a knife under his pillow), nor was he worried about anything sneaking around in the dark around him. Something didn't sit right about that, but a dream is a dream. It would be a better dream if his subconscious brought a couple of girls into it, but he'd take what he got for now. Besides, there was still time. _

_The further he walked, the darker it seemed to get, until he was standing at the foot of what looked to be a small pyramid (well, as small as a 20-storey building, but still small compared to full size ones). A little figure sat on the steps, about four storey's up. Dean stopped, trying to get a better look at the figure, but it seemed blurry, out of focus. _

_Dean turned around trying to see it out of the corner of his eye, even though he had a bad feeling about turning his back on the pyramid. It worked though, sort of. He could see it was a little creature, probably about half of his own height. The main difference was it was wiry, as though it had been on a major health-kick and work out binge. He… It, was covered in a pale brown fur, though it stuck up in a slightly darker mohawk across its head. Pointed teeth, which reminded him of shark's teeth, flashed in the moonlight. _

_He blinked and when he opened his eyes the creature was suddenly standing on the steps right in front of him. Dean thought he could see a tail flashing behind the creature's head, but when he looked again, there was nothing. "You are the Favourite, I think." The creature spoke. Its voice was raspy, as though its mouth hadn't been meant for human words. _

_Dean was understandably confused. He hated it when dreams of Angelina Jolie were interrupted by nightmares. "Favourite? Favourite of what? Or who?" _

_The creature laughed, and leaned forwards. "Tlaloc will be most pleased when you help him. You see. But I needs must take a sacrifice."_

_Dean suddenly had a fleeting thought of the 'sacrifices' he'd mentioned in the class he taught. "Dude, you are so not going anywhere below the belt!" he said, covering himself with his hands protectively. _

_The creature laughed. "Tlaloc is not Quetzalcoatl, so no worry. Just need your hand!"_

_Dean held his hand out to the creature cheerfully. How bad could it be? There was a funny feeling in the back of his head, but he tried to ignore it. It was the same voice that often told him, in the middle of doing something, that it wasn't the best idea. Come to think of it, the little creature was kinda cute… Until it took Dean's hand, anyway._

_The face seemed to change, its mouth opened wide, wider than it should have been able to open. Suddenly Dean remembered what his job was - hunting stuff like this. As the creature took his right hand, Dean made a fist with his left and smashed it down on the creature's head. With a startled yelp it let go, giving Dean time to turn and run. The creature was fast though; Dean felt sharp claws digging into his back before he'd gone ten steps. He lost his footing, and saw the ground rush up to meet him. He steeled himself for the landing, just as he felt teeth sink into the back of his neck. _

Dean Winchester sat up in a panic, startled to find he was in his bed. His back and neck ached like no other motel bed before though, so he reached a hand behind his head. Wincing, he touched the tender area before bringing his hand back in front of his face. _I'm blind!_ He suddenly thought, before sheepishly realising the light wasn't turned on.

Suppressing a groan, he climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. His head was _killing_ him, and the pain in his neck was getting worse (if that was even possible). He switched the light on and looked in the mirror. His head felt as though someone had clouted him with a brick, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his neck and back.

He turned the tap on noticing the blood on his hand. He looked in the mirror, but couldn't see where he was bleeding. It was then that he looked down at the floor, realising there was blood dripping onto the tiles. He turned around slowly, discovering why his back was so sore. His back had been ripped in a pattern that almost suggested talons had been raked down it. The cuts were no longer bleeding, thankfully. But his back wasn't the worst. At the back of his neck, just to the right hand side, a massive gash was still bleeding profusely. _Perhaps_, thought Dean, _it might be time to wake up Sammy_.

He made it as far as the bathroom door before collapsing with a thud.

* * *

_A/N: Ok... I've lost one beta/co-writer, and gained another... check out her stuff at ambiguous-opal . livejournal . com just remember to take the spaces out!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** _Moonlight Meetings_

**Summary:** _AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement._

_Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith_

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, I own the 1st season, I did own a Winchester shotgun (Man, I didn't want to sell it, but life goes on…), but not the Winchester boys… I can pray though!_

_I am SO SO SO Sorry! I've been very bad, I know, I know, and please don't throw stuff at me! I've moved a total of 5 times over the last three months, a total of over 1000 kms, and during that time I've lost two computers, and a laptop. I'm back now, hopefully for a bit longer than a week, and if y'all still interested in the story I'll keep going!

* * *

_

Buffy sat up quickly in bed. She remembered the dream clearly but she didn't understand it. Had it been a prophetic dream? It didn't seem like one – they usually came to her in riddles, only getting flashes of images that she had to work out for herself. But why was she dreaming of Sam's brother, the teacher? _What was his name again… Dean? _She asked herself.

Well, there'd been other bits and pieces thrown in as well, like Sam standing on a street corner kissing _Faith_, of all people. That bit must have been pure dream because Faith was still in the coma where Buffy had put her. Bits about that time still didn't sit right in her mind, but the past was past, and there was nothing she could do to do to change it.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she realised it was only 4am. She'd only been asleep for an hour and a half. _Great_, she thought, _I can't even sleep when I'm dead tired._ Then, remembering her dream she grimaced. _Ok, so not exactly the best choice of words._

She glanced over at Willow's bed, and sighed. Her best friend was asleep and Buffy wasn't going to be a total bitch and wake her up, after all it was only a bad dream. The curtain moved, and Buffy glanced around. _It's just the wind,_ she scolded herself before realising the window was closed. She climbed out of bed and looked outside, there wasn't even a star in the sky and before she'd even reached the window lightning struck. The tree outside of the dorm shattered as the force of the lightning tore down the centre, and for one brief moment Buffy could have sworn she'd seen the creature from her dream.

She waited silently for more thunder; she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the tree. She wondered briefly if she was really starting to lose it. The lightning struck again, but this time it was accompanied by a heavy downpour of rain. And then, Right outside her window, was the same monkey-like creature that had attacked Dean in her dream.

She stepped back. She half expected the creature to be a figment of her imagination, but when the lightning died down it was still there. Buffy wasn't sure if it was sitting on the window ledge, or had somehow floated itself there. After all the room was on the first floor, not ground level. The lightning flashed again and the creature was sitting on the window sill on the inside of the room. Oh great, she thought to herself, the one time I decide to leave my stuff at Giles' place, and this happens.

"Tlaloc will be happy to find you dead, Slayer," The Creature spoke; its voice was low and raspy, Buffy shook her head perplexed and a little bit pissed off. "Who is this Tlaloc I keep hearing about? What makes him so damned special?" The Creature looked shocked. "You mock the memory of the Gods? Tlaloc is the Gods creation, made to keep the world in harmony so long as they appease him!" The creature's voice rose as he spoke, sounding strangely like an oversized version of Alvin, the annoying chipmunk, and Buffy glanced at Willow worriedly. The last thing she wanted was a cranky witch on her hands. Willow, though, was still fast asleep.

"Never heard of him, sorry," Buffy said with a grin as The Creature looked as though it were going to spontaneously combust. "You will pay for your insolence, human!" Buffy braced herself as The Creature looked ready to jump at her, yet before it leapt she suddenly asked. "Look, who, or what, are you? I'd like to know what I'm killing!"

The Creature pulled itself up to it's full height before speaking. "I am Nahual. I am a sorcerer, bound in time by the Aztecan Priests until the time as when Tlaloc is needed once again!" his voice ended in almost a wail. Willow didn't stir in her sleep, so Buffy started to think that maybe something wasn't right about this picture. "So, I guess you think Tlaloc is needed now?" She asked glibly, The Creature looked affronted. "Indeed he is, I mean, this world is a shambles. It was fortold that when the Great Lord was needed once again there would be access to one of the greatest powers on Earth, the Spaniards brought us here when they settled the area thus the power had risen to the extent where Tlaloc can be brought back!"

Buffy shook her head. This little freak was starting to get onto her nerves, but there could only be one explanation for why Willow hadn't woken up for all the shouting – this was a dream. Clearly, she didn't have all the control in this world, since in a dream, when you realised it was a dream, you usually had the power to wake yourself up.

"Now… Slayer, I need a sacrifice from you…" The Creature said with a smile that gave Buffy the shivers. Before she had a chance to do anything the creature leapt at her, sinewy arms grasping at her throat with long nails raking into her skin. Before he could do anything more than superficial wounds that would be healed in hours, Buffy clapped her hands together over the creature's ears, and brought her knee up into its stomach.

The creature opened its mouth and Buffy pulled back a little before stepping in and driving her fist into the creature's nose, it grinned, although Buffy wondered about suggesting a dental plan, and bit down as Buffy pulled her arm back. The teeth grazed her elbow as Buffy kicked out at the same time, the force should have caused it to fly out of the window yet it vanished moments before the window pane. Buffy leaned on the desk to keep her footing, her head was spinning.

As much as she tried to keep her balance, her head was spinning way to fast for her to keep up with it. The last thing she remembered was seeing Willow sit up as she felt, rather than saw, the floor rush up to meet her.

* * *

Sam sat by the hospital bed where Dean lay, still and as white as a ghost. The wounds in his back had only been shallow but the one on the back of his neck had required almost twenty stitches. Along with the amount of blood he had lost, the doctors seemed amazed his brother was still holding on.

Sam himself wondered what had happened earlier that night. The place they were staying in hadn't shown any signs of a struggle, so that meant that Dean had left or let the intruder in, but that seemed unlikely. After all it had been his bed that was drenched in blood and there was none on the floor anywhere, other than between the bed and the bathroom. It was almost twelve hours later and Dean hadn't shown any signs of improving, but Sam wasn't giving up hope just yet.

He still remembered the look on Faith's face the night before when they'd walked into the flat only to find Dean lying face down in a pool of his own blood. He'd been worried that she was going to faint, but figured that somewhere along the line she'd seen a lot worse. He couldn't understand her reaction though, when he'd asked her to help him get his brother to the hospital. She hadn't said anything until she'd helped Sam get Dean into the car, wrapped up as much as they could in torn shirts with the sheets to stem the bleeding.

She'd practically bolted as soon as they'd pulled up at the emergency room entrance. There was still a commotion going on in the hospital outside of Dean's room but Sam didn't worry about that. The police were doing an investigation, not looking for the Winchester boys. But out of habit Sam still gave false names to the hospital staff.

"Hey, how you holding up?" a familiar voice asked and Sam looked around to see Faith standing in the doorway, dressed in fairly demure clothes compared to what she'd had on the night before. Over the top of her clothes she wore a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope hung around her neck. Sam almost didn't recognise her.

"Where did you…?" he started, before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm not going to ask."

Faith grinned and replied "I wouldn't have answered anyway." Sam laughed even as it sounded hollow to his own ears. "I don't like repeating myself, Sam." She said again, but with a light tone to her voice.

"Yeah… I'm ok… But Dean…" Faith walked over to where Sam was sitting, taking a seat across next to him. "He's my big brother, you know? He's always been there for me. He's always been the one to look after me, save my ass from trouble… And the one time I could've helped him I was out for a walk; some brother I am."

Faith bit her lip. She didn't remember much but she knew what it was like to feel real pain somewhere, and witnessing it in Sam was bringing her own emotions back. _What am I doing?_ She wondered, _I should be getting out of here. I shouldn't be worrying about this shit – I need to put as much distance between me and this town as possible. _But somehow, even though she wanted to get up and walk away, she only reached out and squeezed Sam's knee.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to the room, Faith stood quickly and slipped behind a large plant in the corner, using the curtain to hide her as well. Sam didn't get a chance to ask her what was going on before Willow walked into the room. "Hey Sam… I thought I'd seen you in here before… I heard about your brother from one of the nurses I know here… How is he?"

As usual the bubbly redhead was talkative, but reserved all the same. "Yeah, he's stable… But I don't know what happened, and unless he wakes up, I'm never going to know either." Sam answered. Willow nodded.

"Hey, um, I figured I'd better let you know, since I'm seeing you now and all… Buffy's in here as well. They're letting her out this afternoon though, so she should be right."

Sam glanced up, "Oh? What happened? Is she all right?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, she was, uh, attacked by a dog last night. She went for a walk, and um, was attacked when she reached the dorm." Sam noticed the hesitation in her voice and wondered what she was hiding as Willow started backing out. "Anyway… I'll leave you to your brother… I hope he gets better soon."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, thanks… I'll stop in on Buffy if I get a chance…." Willow nodded and left the room.

"You can come out now," Sam said to the seemingly empty room, Faith stuck her head out from behind the plant.

"I know her…" Faith said softly, mainly to herself. Sam raised an eyebrow…

"Look, as much as I can appreciate needing privacy, I'd like to know why you're dressed as a doctor. And why you're hiding from people you apparently know."

Faith looked squarely at Sam, a faint line of anger simmering in her eyes. "I don't know who I am, Winchester. I don't remember who anyone else is. I get a glimpse of someone's face and I know that I know them, but I don't know what I've done to them, or if they're liable to kill me or kiss me." Sam crossed his arms.

"That explains about Willow, but what about the doctor's outfit?"

Faith grinned, all traces of her troubled self gone. "Well, sugar, I thought you might be into the whole dressing up thing… And besides, I told you before I wasn't going to answer that."

Sam shook his head in defeat, and took his seat again. He wondered how it was that Dean seemed to understand women, and yet he could never quite get a grasp on what was going on. He glanced at Dean, apparently sleeping peacefully, and hoped to God that he woke up soon, if only to explain a little about the female mind.

* * *

"Look, Giles, Buffy told me what happened when she came to in the hospital. She told me about the dream she had about Sam's older brother, the teacher. Sam was sitting in the hospital next to his brother, who has the same wounds that Buffy saw in her dream!" Willow explained. She took a quick breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know about Buffy, but I wanted to get her here as fast as possible. I didn't think her dreams were the prophesy type til I saw Sam and his brother!"

Giles nodded, flipping through the heavy volume in front of him. "Tlaloc… Tlaloc… ah yes, Tlaloc, the Aztecan God of Rain and Fertility… It's written here that he was created by the other Gods as a caretaker, of sorts, for their people. He would be generous with children and rainfall, but only so long as his people sacrificed what was most dear to them." He paused, sipped his tea, and continued. "In most cases it was a firstborn child, or fluids from their own body."

Xander shut the volume he'd been looking through. "So, he's an actual God? How are we supposed to stop that?"

Willow shrugged. "Short of Buffy ending up dead and this world in ruins anyway."

Giles shook his head. "Well, by all accounts, he was created by Gods, so therefore doesn't have the immortality of the actual Gods, but he's still the most powerful being that we've come across. I fear that the only way to stop this Tlaloc is to stop him being unlocked from his, er, box."

"So," Xander said with a grin, "What does this sucker look like?" Giles didn't reply, just turned around the volume and pointed to a picture bordered in black. A goggle-eyed blue being stared up from the page, fangs as long as its chin dripped with something the picture was too old to identify. Xander raised an eyebrow. "Wow… So it's ugly as well as powerful."

* * *

The light was suddenly too bright and Dean tried to cover his eyes. The attempt didn't work, plus all it did was send pain shooting through his shoulder. He tried to open his eyes slowly and though the light bit in like knives, he could see. With an effort he turned his head, only to see Sam trying vainly to sleep comfortably in a chair that wouldn't be comfortable even to someone half his brother's height. He turned his head in the other direction, only to see the blonde from his class, Sam's friend, standing in the doorway.

"You." He stated with a frown. It hurt too much to smile besides; he was meant to be getting her back.

"Yeah, me. Tell me, what do you remember from your attack?" Dean shook his head. "I don't… nothing…."

Buffy sighed, and walked closer. "Look, this is going to come as a shock to you, but…" She started, only to stop when she saw Sam moving. "Never mind. I'll tell you when you get out." She finished.

Dean looked back at his brother – Sam was going to have a sore neck after sleeping on that chair and by the time he looked back at the blonde she was gone.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked, noticing his brother was awake.

"Like some monkey has taken a bite out of my neck." Dean laughed as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dean, what happened? When I left, you were asleep. I get back and you're passed out on the floor covered in blood!"

Dean grimaced, "Oh yeah, figured that bit was real…. Thing is, Sammy, I don't even think you're going to believe this one." Sam crossed his arms, giving Dean his Bitchface #9.

"Try me."

Dean sighed. "Well, I didn't leave the room. It happened… It happened in a dream."

At that moment Dean heard footsteps and glanced up to see a brunette, correction… A hot brunette, walk into the room. "Hey Sam," she started, only to then notice Dean. "Oh. You're awake. I'm Faith… I'll be crashing at your place for a while." Dean looked back at Sam.

"Dude, tell me I'm dreaming again. This dream I like!" Sam shook his head.

"This is the girl who helped me drag your sorry ass to the hospital." Faith put her hands on her hips.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle me even if you weren't injured!"

Dean laughed, long and loud. "If you say so, darlin'!" Sam just rolled his eyes.

Faith turned to Sam, "I've just dropped by to let you know that I'm dropping some stuff off at the place and I'm not too sure when I'll be back, but I'll see you when I see you…."

Sam nodded, "You gonna be all right with everything?" Faith nodded.

"I'll be five by five, sugar. Bye Dean," she added as she left the room.

Dean glanced back at his brother. "Dude, if me ending up in hospital means you end up with a hot chick, maybe I'd better do this more often!"


End file.
